


Not a Crowd

by ambiguously



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Humor, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 16:02:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16790170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambiguously/pseuds/ambiguously
Summary: Despite the fact that since the age of nine Anakin had followed him everywhere, gone on campaigns with him, and on three occasions had been imprisoned with him for over a week, Obi-Wan swore he didn't snore.





	Not a Crowd

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shanlyrical](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanlyrical/gifts).



Anakin cracked one eye open and groaned.

He risked a look under the blanket, a smelly third-hand cover that needed attention from needle and thread or better yet, a flametorch. He groaned again.

Beside him, two snores competed for attention, matching up, snuffling in harmony for a few bars, then bobbing into their own rhythms again. Despite the fact that since the age of nine Anakin had followed him everywhere, gone on campaigns with him, and on three occasions had been imprisoned with him for over a week, Obi-Wan swore he didn't snore. Weequay snores were all nose whistle, or Anakin was assuming so from the fluting on Obi-Wan's opposite side.

What had been in their cups last night? Other than, Anakin had to admit, a lot of very good wine, much better than the stuff they served at the endless political functions Jedi helped supervise. There was no prohibition against a casual glass of drink, but Jedi were not supposed to imbibe what, in Anakin's scratchy memory, had been about four bottles' worth among the three of them. Jedi were not supposed to wind up naked in bed with each other or with the people they were on their current mission to arrest and bring in for questioning. He could only imagine there was a very special note in the Jedi Code about not sleeping with one's ex-master and a wanted pirate at the same time.

On the other hand, Anakin was not known around the Temple for following all the rules to the letter. When he'd been a kid, he knew there had been a little worry about Obi-Wan taking him on. Qui-Gon Jinn was an agitator, and his former Padawan was thought to be a bad influence on his own young apprentice. It had not occurred to anyone on the Jedi Council that the influence would be in the other direction.

Anakin prodded Obi-Wan. "Wake up."

"I'm not asleep." He began snoring again. Anakin prodded him harder. To the other side, Hondo shifted and threw a possessive arm around Obi-Wan, whistle unbroken.

"It's morning."

"On which planet?" Obi-Wan excelled at having conversations while still asleep. It astounded Anakin how many things he'd gotten his master to agree to before Obi-Wan had even opened his eyes.

He was about to say, "This one," when he decided sleepy Obi-Wan had a surprisingly good point. It wasn't morning on Coruscant at the Temple. They were warm under the terrible blanket. Last night's activities had been a lot of fun. And they were all still naked. Until standard daybreak, this was technically still last night, which meant anything they did now was covered under a limp leaf of excuse that they spent a drunken night together. Night could last for a good eight to ten more hours.

Anakin grinned. This made his head hurt. He rolled over to face the other two, listening to the snores start up again. He bent into to Obi-Wan's ear and said in a low voice, "Morning sex."

The snores both stopped. Eyes still closed, Obi-Wan smiled. "What an excellent idea."


End file.
